The True Shaman Queen
by Danica Loy
Summary: Yoh and Anna are the new Shaman King and Queen. But are they really happy together? And who is the new girl in town?(ocyohanna)


This is a short little one-shot of my effort at Shaman King story. So please review. I do not own Shaman King characters.  
  
Setting: this takes place one year after the Shaman Fights in Tokyo. Although, I have not seen Shaman King episodes except the first three or four, I have read the Manga (comic) version.  
  
Summary: Yoh Asakura is now the new King of Spirits, or Shaman King, with Anna as his Queen. However, what happens when an old friend comes to Tokyo for a visit? How do Anna and Yoh know her? Who is she? And is Yoh REALLY happy with this new life?  
  
Please review and go easy on me this is my first Shaman King story.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Childhood dreams become reality  
  
The Shaman World is finally at peace. Yoh Asakura is now reigning as the new King of Spirits, or Shaman King, and Anna is by his side as the new Shaman Queen.  
  
Anna still works Yoh to the bone like always even though there is peace through out the Human and Spirit World, Anna still believes that someone is going to come in and overthrow Yoh and thus throwing the entire world out of proportion. So the Queen kept her King on very short leash, not allowing him to get lazy, and to keep him in focus with the Spirits. In other words, Anna is even stricter now that she's queen, then during the fights. Much to Yoh dislike though. He thought the queen should be loyal and does work for the king, not the other way around.  
  
"Hey Yoh! Did you do you do your five-mile run this morning?" Anna yelled from inside her room of the abandoned house she and Yoh shared. As she watched her morning TV show.  
  
"Yeah Anna, of course!" lied Yoh, who had in fact only done three miles. He was just about to walk through the front gate of the house, when he heard the queen yell out again.  
  
"Don't forget to do two more laps, and three more for lying to me, sweetie!"  
  
Yoh mentally cursed the ghost that telepathically told Anna about his little white lie. The black-haired boy-king walked along the sidewalk, mindlessly listening to music with his headphones, a samurai ghost materialized by the boys' side. The ghost floated along beside his human friend and shaman partner. Amidamaru is a 600-year-old samurai ghost and also a master swordsman. He became Yoh's partner for the Shaman Fights, and when they were finally all over he refused to leave his friends' side.  
  
Yoh smiled; even though his eyes were closed he could still sense his ghost-friend, always and forever by his side.  
  
A few blocks away, in a nearby graveyard, a young short boy was breathing heavily, for he had ran all of five blocks from his school, where he was taking summer classes to get ahead. He had stopped to rest a moment. The boy, named Manta, found an unusual comfort in this place, ever since the battles he witnessed with his best friend Yoh. In fact, that was who he meeting here.  
  
As Manta waited everything was silent. Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder that made him jump a mile in the air. No matter what anyone said, he still thought graveyards were creepy; he was just used to them by now.  
  
"Are you ok?" giggled a soft voice from behind him.  
  
~~  
  
I turned around and came face to face with a young girl standing in front of me. She was trying hard not to laugh, as if my actions were funny to her. However, I couldn't help but stare at her, she was very pretty, wearing a short dark green skirt and matching sparkled green tank top. Her clothes also made her big, bright emerald eyes look all the more stunning yet innocent. Finally hair was a rich mahogany brown, tied back in a long ponytail reaching her elbows.  
  
I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Just then girl spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm flattered that you think of me like that, and no at least I don't think I have a boyfriend, just a boy who is a really good friend." She giggled again.  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"It's easy. When you're a shaman." The girl said plainly.  
  
"You're a shaman!?!" I yelled, making the girl cover her ears.  
  
"Of course," she said smiling again, "my name is Kira."  
  
I settled down and started ask Kira a few more questions like why she wasn't in the Shaman Fights? And what kind of shaman she is? All of which she answered before I even finished asking.  
  
"I didn't join in because I was in the middle of my training and I couldn't leave for any reason. You see, I am no ordinary shaman. I am what people call a Miko, or a shrine priestess. I am able to hear the voices of spirits and gods in my head, thus saving others from harmful calamities, but I mostly enjoy talking with ghosts from just about anywhere on earth, even those who have already found rest. You know Yoh Asakura, right?"  
  
All I could do was nod, I guess she can read humans' minds also.  
  
"Well, I was trained by his mother, Keiko Asakura, who is also Miko--"  
  
"Wait a minute!" I interrupted. "If you're a shrine priestess, then why aren't you at temple now?" I was hoping to stump her, but I failed, when I heard Kira giggle once yet again.  
  
"Silly, haven't you ever heard of a Wandering Miko. By becoming this, I can go beyond any temple and go in search of spirits who are in need of my help, and can't make the journey to me."  
  
Kira and I were so enveloped in their conversations that they did not notice the two beings come towards. One stopped abruptly as soon as he caught sight of Kira.  
  
~~  
  
"Kira!" yelled Yoh, making the two people look up.  
  
"Hi Yoh! It's good to see you. Boy you sure have grown. And I can see you've also matured." Laughed Kira, running up to Yoh and hugging him. Therefore getting a return hug from him.  
  
Yoh reddened a little and then laughed back. "You've grown too, more beautiful that is." He said returning the complement.  
  
This time it was Kiras' turn to redden.  
  
"So, what br--?" Yoh started.  
  
"..Brings me to Tokyo?" Kira finished and laughed, "You should know Yoh. You're the one who became the Shaman King."  
  
Yoh's eyes went wide in realization. "Are you a shaman, Kira?"  
  
"Bingo! Actually, be precise I am a full-fledged wandering Miko, trained by your mother herself." Kira said proudly.  
  
Yoh was slightly confused, "But I thought your family was only able to see ghosts and nothing more."  
  
Kira shook head, bowing it slightly, "That is what other shamans call us, just because my family never felt the need to expand our knowledge of spirits and become shamans like our ancestors. They feel that I am the one who needs to prove to the shaman world that our family is able to call upon the spirits when the time is right."  
  
"Well, it's good to see you again Kira." Said Yoh giving the girl another hug.  
  
Just then Manta spoke up. "Hey, do you two actually know each other?"  
  
"Of course I know Kira, she has been my best friend since kindergarten!" said Yoh putting his arm around Kira's waist.  
  
Kira smiled, happy that he still thought of her, then noticed something and smiled even wider. "Yoh! I can't believe you kept it all this time!"  
  
Yoh looked down to see his necklace with three shark teeth.  
  
"What's that mean?" asked Manta curiously.  
  
"This necklace our friendship trio, one is mine, one is Kira's and the other is Anna's." explained Yoh, pointing to the necklace.  
  
"So, the three of you were friends." Said Manta, trying to let it sink in.  
  
"Of course, Manta." Answered Kira plainly, "Now that my two best friends are the shaman king and queen, I couldn't be more proud to know them." Kira said this as she threw her arms around Yoh's neck, happily.  
  
"Well I should be going home now, it's getting late." Said Manta, winking at Yoh, who looked strangely up at the sky, which held the bright sun directly in the middle of it, then blushed even more.  
  
Amidamaru, as well, took his leave disappearing, after giving 'miss Kira' a kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
Soon the two teens were alone in the quiet graveyard.  
  
"Amidamaru seems very nice." Said Kira turning shy.  
  
"Yeah, he's my best ghost-friend." Added Yoh.  
  
"So, How is your relationship going with Anna?" asked Kira turning to face Yoh and him facing her.  
  
"Fine. We're still good friends." Yoh said quietly, taking her hands in his own.  
  
"That's good. I'm glad." Kira said in almost a whisper as she drew closer to him.  
  
"Kira... I'm glad you came. I been thinking of you all the time." whispered Yoh.  
  
"Me too, Yoh..."  
  
"Kira..."  
  
"I..."  
  
Before either of them could finish, the two childhood friends did what they had wanted to do since they were five years old. Innocently, their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
From a short distance away, Anna had followed Yoh, just to make sure what he was doing, then she saw Kira, and the kiss they were sharing with each other, innocent yet deciding.  
  
It wasn't as if Anna was in love with Yoh. Sure she thought of him as a friend, and she didn't want to see her friend get hurt, but that was it. Their relationship was nothing more than pure good friendship and it would not expand further.  
  
She was also glad, because her two best friends were now together. Anna had been wondering this for awhile, and it was now confirmed.  
  
The Shaman King had finally chosen his true Shaman Queen.  
  
~~**~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~**~~  
  
Well how did you people like it? Be honest. But try not to flame me please. I easily get discouraged.  
  
Until next time!  
  
~ White Spirit Angel ~ 


End file.
